twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Licht
Licht is a gifted nomadic vampire who possesses the power to generate radiation. Because of her exceptional name, she calls herself Laura, to not attract attention on her, like Chelsea, a member of the volturi guard. History Early life Licht, was born in Germany, before 1500 BC, as the second child of an highly approved warrior. She was trained in the tribe's martial arts, to show the pride of her family to others. In her early twenties, Licht went on a hunting trip with her elder brother, when they have been attacked by an unknown vampire. The vampire killed her brother and killed him in front of her eyes, he became impressed by Licht's courage and determination to defend the tribe and her brother, and so he changed her into a Werewolf. After her transformation, she went back to her tribe, which have been searching for her. When she returned to her tribe, Licht felt turing and couldn't resist any longer and turn one of her tribe members. Refusing to kill her family she turn them too, they immediately escaped and moved somewhere far away to prevent themself from hurting anyone the rest of her family became werewolves When the Volturi came to Volterra, Italy and they have started to build up their coven, Licht found them more then interesting and joined them to help. She stayed for a few centuries with them and became one of Aro's guards since she possessed an important gift. That was when she met Baston around the 500 B.C on a hunting trip. Licht has tried to convince him many times, to stay with her with the Volturi, but he rejected her every offer. She saw no other way and decided to leave the Volturi. Licht and her new mate spented the most of their werewolves life as being part of several covens around the world, but left them again when Baston felt bored. After that time, the two wolves started a nomadic pack life. ''Rising Dawn'' In Rising Dawn, Licht and her mate traveled to Forks to aid the British Coven in their rebellion to fight the Volturi. Licht understood what it was like how the Volturi spread terror and were hardly merciful. She and her mate were willing to die in order to put an end to their rule once and for all. At the beginning of the battle, Licht and her mate fought against a number of vampires that have sided the Volturi. The war was over and Licht and her mate survived the confrontation. Physical appearance Licht is described as having a light and pale complexion with long, straight, blond hair and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes are large and widely spaced and Licht's nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin and while she is feed on human blood her eyes possesses a red colour, rather then gold or burgundy. Personality and traits Licht possesses a very kind personality, treating other vampires like her closest friends and even teasing them with smart remarks. She is described as being very intelligent and a kind and gentle person. Despite herself drinking human blood, Licht hunted those that were sinister only once a month since she adapted a way to survive. She is descripted as graceful, and dignified, Licht also exhibits arrogance and vanity. She takes great pride in both her physical appearance and abilities. Her narcissism sometimes puts her at a disadvantage as she refuses to unleash her full might until late in a battle. In battle and casual conversations alike, Licht likes to use her wit and sarcasm to throw jibes at enemies and even, occasionally, her allies. Licht acts as a sort of guide and mother figure to the others as well, due to her high age. Powers and abilities Induced radioactivity : Main Articel: Induced radioactivity Licht has the ability to emit radiation. When agitated, she appeared to emit radiation unintentionally. This radiation was harmful to people in her vicinity. Her control did improve with practice, and she appeared to be able to emit radiation on purpose, but she apparently couldn't consistently prevent herself from emitting radiation, especially if angry or injured. Licht could apparently emit a broad spectrum of electromagnetic radiation, although she had only a limited understanding of the physics involved. She could not choose specifically whether to emit microwaves or gamma rays, but Licht could choose whether to radiate "hot" energy or "bright" energy. She also appeared to be able to emit neutron radiation, as some objects that have been exposed to her have become radioactive. Relationships Dietrich : Main Article: Dietrich and Licht Dietrich is Licht's mate. Etymology "Licht" is German and Dutch for "light." Her name is also an allusion to her origin and ability. Category:Females Category:Nomads Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Volturi Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox